


Touch Fluffy Tail

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Play, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Kinda, Pet Play, Songfic, here ya go, there's no sunshine futa to my knowledge so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Yoshiko has Riko face her fear of dogs in the most perverted way possible.(Loosely, loosely, loosely based off of the song Touch Fluffy Tail.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i always knew yohane was a furry
> 
> Touch Fluffy Tail by Ken Aschorp is good and so is the game its based off of
> 
> there's futa in this, dldr, blah blah blah whatever

Riko felt a chilling sensation down her spine when she heard the little yip from behind and beneath her, but when she heard a “feast your eyes on this”, she eased. When she did turn around, she saw something so curious that her knees nearly buckled.

 

There, kneeling before her, was Yohane, on all fours. That wasn't the weirdest part, either; no, that was definitely the pair of light brown dog ears on her head and the fluffy tail on her...underwear?! Oh, yes, Yoshiko was dressed only in panties with a furry, golden tail attached to it, as well as a similarly-colored bra. It was a truly erotic sight, but the awkwardness of the situation didn't escape Riko...at all. “Y-Yocchan,” Riko stammered, looking down at Yoshiko. “I know you said you had a surprise, but I didn't expect this...”

 

Yoshiko _had_ told Riko before they even started dating to “expect the unexpected”, but “unexpected” didn't include “dressing up in a sexy canine costume to help Riko get rid of her fears”. Yohane did look rather gorgeous, on all fours on the floor of Riko’s room...

 

“Haha! Have I already shocked you past the point of fear, little demon...? Well, I'll tie up any loose ends with...this!” Yoshiko rose to her knees and craned her neck, showing off a simple, black leather collar that had a silver, bone-shaped tag engraved with “Property of Lily”. “See?! Now everybody will know-”

 

“Don't wear this in public,” Riko said, turning pink. “I...I guess I'm not scared anymore. Please take this off...”

 

Yoshiko seemed quite disappointed, pouting. “What a shame...the fallen angel sacrifices her dignity for the well-being of her favorite little demon, and can't even get a little love? Unless...you want me to beg?”

 

Riko was paralyzed. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't...although, she wasn't even sure she wanted to. Yoshiko took that as a sign to continue, and, shutting one eye and letting her tongue loll out of her mouth, she began to pant, a horny grin on her face. She placed her hands together under her chin and curled them, finally in perfect begging position. Riko was unsure what Yohane was begging for, although she _did_ have an idea. However, instead of giving Yoshiko exactly what she wanted, Riko reached out and patted Yohane on the head. Yoshiko barked again and Riko blushed, not sure how to react. Riko scratched under Yoshiko’s chin with her finger and Yoshiko chuckled. Riko felt her underwear tightening, and her face became red. “This is very...odd,” Riko blurted out, all while still patting Yohane affectionately.

 

“Perhaps...but it’s a good idea, right!? Oh, what an intelligent fallen angel I am,” Yoshiko declared dramatically. Riko felt rather nervous, having Yoshiko’s face so close to her growing erection. Riko was praying that Yohane didn’t notice, but all of a sudden, she heard a little laugh from beneath her, cocky and teasing. “My, my...has your arousal surpassed your fear? It seems like my little demon’s little demon wants to play with this puppy.”

 

“Don’t call it that, please,” Riko pled, covering her face with her hands. Her cock was making a tent in her skirt by then, and Yoshiko reached up to rub her finger over it. Even through the fabric, Riko reacted strongly, her cock twitching cheekily. “Yocchan, don’t...!”

 

“Are you ashamed to be aroused by this kind of thing? If it makes you feel better, I like it too...j-just a little bit,” Yoshiko said, reverting to her shy self. Riko chuckled at how unbearably cute Yohane could be right after being so mind-numbingly cool. As usual, Yohane grew embarrassed, and decided to simply pull Riko’s skirt up and pull her underwear down. Riko squeaked in surprise and, once again, Yohane had the upper hand. When Yoshiko wrapped her hand around Riko’s cock, Riko shuddered. “So stiff...so sensitive! Hehe...Lily, would you like to do it how _real_ animals do it?”

 

Yoshiko turned around and thrusted her ass into the air, leaning forward. One of her arms reached back and pulled her panties to the side so that she exposed her glistening pink folds. Riko gasped softly and dropped to her knees, leaning in and grabbing one of Yoshiko’s ass cheeks in each hand. She pulled them apart gently, watching carefully as some of Yoshiko’s juices dripped to the floor. Yoshiko was looking over her shoulder coyly, and Riko wanted nothing more than to devour Yoshiko. “U-um,” Riko spluttered. “I need to get a...you know.”

 

“H-hurry up,” Yoshiko said, pouting. Riko did as she was told, fumbling for a condom in her bedside drawer and rolling it on. Her fingers were excited and clumsy, shaking as a result of her arousal.

 

The purpose of Yoshiko dressing up was quickly forgotten as Riko curiously rubbed the tip of her cock up and down the length of Yoshiko’s slit, purposely denying Yoshiko the pleasure she wanted so badly. Yoshiko was warm, and Riko had to resist the urge to thrust into her and pound away. Riko commonly found herself resisting those types of urges, always resolving to be gentle with Yoshiko no matter what, but that was hard to do when Yoshiko was wiggling her ass and begging to be fucked like an _actual_ bitch in heat. Yoshiko’s thighs were trembling; it was clear what she wanted. “Get up on the bed, so you can be comfortable. I'm not sure how much I can control myself,” Riko said, then immediately apologized under her breath when she realized how lewd she sounded.

 

Yoshiko hopped onto the bed and Riko rose as well, shedding her skirt, shirt, bra and panties all of the way. She slowly stroked her cock as Yoshiko got back in the position she was in before, grinning. “No more stalling, Lily Your fallen angel commands it. Now, let’s partake in the sins of the flesh...the biggest sin a fallen angel can commit!”

 

Riko decided not to scoff at Yoshiko’s theatrics, instead choosing to pull Yoshiko’s panties to the side, line her dick up with Yoshiko’s pussy, and ease in. Yoshiko yelped and took Riko’s pillowcase in her teeth, whimpering and pushing back involuntarily. Riko felt as if she could have came on the spot, able to feel every little ridge of Yohane’s walls clenching her shaft. “Y-Yocchan...” She choked out, clutching Yoshiko’s hips. Yoshiko was whimpering something that Riko couldn’t understand, but it sounded like a plea, so Riko began to rock back and forth, gentle as always. Riko leaned forward, feeling the fur of the tail brush against her nipples. Riko experimentally hooked her fingers inside of the collar and yanked Yoshiko closer, unsure of what her lover’s reaction would be; however, Yoshiko murmured her approval, and what sounded like “faster”. “If I go faster, I might not be able to hold on...!”

 

“Then don't,” Yohane challenged, her nails digging into Riko’s sheets. “Just go faster and don't worry about it, okay?”

 

Riko was clutching Yoshiko like she was the only thing keeping her on the earth. It was like Riko was standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall into an abyss of pleasure. The undeniable tawdriness of the situation did not escape her, but Riko was far past feeling any kind of shame. She had no idea why seeing Yoshiko shake her ass and pant was attractive to her, but it didn't matter. If Yoshiko wanted her to go all out, then she would.

 

Slowly at first, Riko began to gently press her hips against Yoshiko’s, her cock shifting gently against Yoshiko's walls. Riko heard a “more” from beneath her, and she complied, rising up a bit more on her knees and beginning to thrust more roughly. Yohane squealed, pleased with the tempo that Riko had so desperately adopted; however, that wasn't nearly enough for Riko, who sped up even more. Her thrusts were hardly rhythmic. Desperation drove her to a frantic pace. She felt as if she needed to be deeper, needed to feel _more_ of Yohane. Riko leaned forward, her breasts pressed against Yoshiko’s back. “I’m sorry, Yocchan,” Riko whimpered, quickening her thrusts once again. “This feels so lewd, b-but I can’t...!”

 

Yohane simply moaned in response, letting Riko rut wildly against her. Yoshiko was wonderfully vulnerable, her face twisted in pleasure. Riko loved the confident, daring Yohane, but the whimpering, cute Yoshiko never failed to make her happy. Yohane was on cloud nine, mumbling “more” over and over again. Riko became almost hypnotized by Yohane’s desperate tone. She pinched Yoshiko’s nipples through the bra and cherished the ragged moan that she got. “I don’t mind when you’re rough like that,” Yoshiko murmured uneasily. Riko took that as a sign to give her more, so she left a love bite on Yoshiko’s shoulder.

 

One hand left Yoshiko’s breast and instead tangled itself in Yoshiko’s hair, slightly skewing the dog ears as she pushed Yohane downwards. Yoshiko complied, folding her arms and resting her head on it. “Like that,” Riko praised, moving her hands so she could grip Yoshiko’s hips tightly. Part of her felt a little guilty at treating Yoshiko so brutishly. At that point, Riko almost felt like Yoshiko was nothing more than a hot hole for her to thrust in and out of. It was shameful, but in her lust-clouded mind, it didn’t even matter.

 

It didn’t take long for Riko to feel a warm sensation spreading throughout her whole body, and she felt her balls tighten. She wanted to hold on longer, wanted to give Yoshiko more, but she couldn't control her body; she stilled, her thrusts stopping as she trembled and felt her dick twitch. Riko rocked her hips weakly as she blew her load into the condom, moaning helplessly. Yohane was biting into her arm, panting and rolling her hips back against Riko to help her ride out her powerful orgasm.

 

By the time she had finished, Riko felt embarrassed, red from both bashfulness and her recent climax. Riko pulled out of Yohane and tied the condom, tossing it into the trash can by her bed and beginning to apologize. “I-I'm sorry, Yocchan,” she panted. “I'm sorry, it-I just had to-you felt so good, and-and you were so pretty, and-”

 

“Don't worry about it,” Yoshiko said, turning around to face Riko. She removed the underwear and bra, but kept her ears and collar on. Her hand wrapped around Riko’s softening cock, and she purred (in that deep voice of hers that drove Riko mad), “Besides...who said we’re done?”

 

Before Riko could protest, Yohane had leaned forward and was kissing Riko passionately, still stroking Riko back to hardness. Riko pulled away seconds later and looked down at Yohane’s hand as it pumped and twisted and teased. Involuntarily, Riko’s hips bucked upward, and Yoshiko frowned in disapproval. “Sorry,” Riko mumbled. “I-I don’t know what’s going on with me today!”

 

“Heh heh...it’s simple, Lily.” Yohane’s hand tightened just a little bit. “You like it when I dress up like this, don’t you? Or is it just the idea of doing it with me like a wild animal would?”

 

“It’s none of that. It can’t be. Dogs are...I...” Riko paused. God, Yoshiko’s hand felt so _perfect_ around her. “Yocchan...I want to be inside of you again.”

 

The bluntness of Riko’s statement surprised them both, but Riko just smiled softly. Yohane stammered uselessly before digging around in the bedside drawer and taking out a condom, easily taking it out of its package. She rolled it onto Riko’s member and gave her a kiss on the earlobe. “Ready? ‘Cause I’m not stopping until I’m satisfied!”

 

Without further ado, Yohane mounted Riko, with the tip of Riko’s member rubbing against Yohane’s pussy. Yohane sank down, and once again, Riko found herself engulfed in Yoshiko’s tight passage. She wrapped her arms around Riko’s shoulders, panting in Riko’s ear. Riko could tell that she was on the edge before Riko orgasmed, and Riko found no reason to delay. Digging her nails into Yoshiko’s sweaty skin, Riko started to thrust her hips upwards with a steady rhythm, but started to slow when she heard a noise of protest from Yohane. “T-too fast?” Even though her cock was throbbing and begging for another release, Riko still couldn’t stand hurting Yoshiko or making her uncomfortable in any way.

 

“No,” Yohane said uneasily, pouting. “B-but I want to take it from you this time, so...!”

 

“Oh. Sorry. Go ahead.” Riko smiled and placed her hands behind her, leaning back on them. Yohane smiled triumphantly and licked her lips as she rose up on Riko’s cock, moving so that just the tip was inside of her before sinking back down. Her pace was excruciatingly slow, but Riko was patient, deciding to let Yoshiko get what she wanted, how she wanted it. Yoshiko yelped cutely when Riko placed her hands on her hips, letting her hands simply rest there instead of pulling Yoshiko up or down.

 

Soon enough, Yoshiko became unsatisfied with her current speed, so she began to move faster. She was still slow enough that Riko could feel every inch of her walls on her cock, but Riko was highly pleased anyway. Riko laughed breathlessly; her Yocchan made the cutest assortment of sex faces. A personal favorite of Riko’s was the one where Yohane seemed really focused, as if she wanted to take in every second of their lovemaking and commit it to memory. That was the one Yohane made when she went even faster, with her movements becoming akin to a rapid bouncing. One of Riko’s hands slipped and she clutched one of Yoshiko’s plump butt cheeks instead. The other hand joined in, and Riko spread Yohane’s ass cheeks, trying to move deeper inside of her. “D-don’t do that,” Yoshiko squealed, her face growing even redder. Riko laughed and apologized, giving Yoshiko a quick squeeze before moving her hands back to Yoshiko’s hips.

 

When they both fell silent, Riko was able to hear the lewd smacking noises coming from their laps, and she became embarrassed suddenly, deciding to busy herself with sucking on Yoshiko’s neck. Yoshiko whimpered and said something about not leaving a mark, but Riko playfully replied, “But animals do it like this, don’t they? They make their mark on their mate.”

 

Riko thrusted upwards particularly hard to prove her point, and Yohane dug her nails into Riko’s back. “U-usually,” Yoshiko stammered, “animals don’t do it in this position...!”

 

“That’s fine. You’re still a good little puppy,” Riko said, and not an ounce of comedic intent was hidden in her voice. Riko patted Yoshiko on the head, and Yoshiko responded by pushing Riko back onto the bed and growling a little. Riko wasn’t sure if the animalistic nature of the noise was intentional, but it sure as hell made her cock twitch. _Maybe she’s right. This kind of thing_ does _excite me!_

 

Wordlessly, Yohane placed her hands on either side of Riko’s head and leaned forward, eyes screwing shut as she started to ride Riko relentlessly, angling her hips so she could enhance her pleasure. Riko was unable to resist; she began to thrust upwards in time with Yoshiko’s hips, tuning their movements. Soon, they were moving together, and Yoshiko’s breathing got heavy. Riko felt another orgasm nagging at her, but she controlled herself, determined to see Yoshiko reach her peak before her. Riko panicked just a little bit when Yoshiko slumped forward, her face buried in the crook of Riko’s neck. Riko moaned a little at the feel of Yoshiko’s warm breath on her neck. “Take over,” Yohane murmured, and Riko complied without a second thought.

 

Bracing Yoshiko to her by wrapping her arms around her back, Riko began to go all out, taking Yohane’s shrieks as a good sign. Yoshiko began to rant quietly in her ear, all kinds of pleas and curses and sweet nothings. Soon, though, they became wordless and high-pitched. Yoshiko’s knees, on either side of Riko, squeezed Riko so hard that it was bordering on painful. The choked mewls coming from Yoshiko made Riko thrust even faster. Breathless, Riko panted, “Stop holding back, okay, Yocchan? Please come for me! Be a good puppy and let yourself come!”

 

“Lily, Lily...f-fuck, _Riko_ , don’t _stop_!” Riko didn’t dare slow down, even as Yoshiko’s wet passage tightened around her cock in a vice grip. Yoshiko trembled and bucked in her arms, signaling her orgasm, so Riko moved even faster, trying to reach her own release. Within seconds, she felt her warm, thick seed flooding the condom as Yoshiko’s body fell limp against her. Riko was seeing stars, staring dizzily at the ceiling as a few more weak streams of come left her.

 

Yoshiko was heavy and warm, so Riko was a bit disappointed when Yohane rolled off onto the bed next to Riko, her eyes still shut. Riko tried to grab Yohane’s hand, but she jerked it away. “Wh-what? What’s wrong?”

 

“‘B-be a good puppy’?! What’s your deal? That’s embarrassing...!”

 

“You didn’t seem to mind earlier,” Riko reminded, sighing. “Besides, I think you liked it a lot more than you’re letting on...”

 

That comment caused Yoshiko to roll over so that she was facing away from Riko. Riko could almost hear the pout in her voice when Yoshiko mumbled, “Ruby-chan is my favorite little demon now...”

 

Riko inched over to Yohane and wrapped her arm around her waist, meeting no resistance. “Now, now...what do I have to do to be in your favor again, Yohane-sama?”

 

A silent pause told Riko that Yoshiko was debating the question. Finally, Yohane declared, “Well, I’ve only come once tonight, and you came twice! That’s no way to treat your angel, now, is it?! You’re going to have to do a lot of heavy lifting to really apologize to me...!”

 

Riko tried not to laugh at Yoshiko’s antics, nodding dutifully and kissing her way down Yoshiko’s body so she could start her long night of...”apologizing”.

* * *

“Yocchan, aren’t you a bit cold? You should bring a jacket next time.”

 

“It’s fine! My cloak keeps me warm...along with the fire from the depths of hell!”

 

Riko nodded as if she understood, still a bit perplexed by Yoshiko’s way of thinking. The cloak that Yohane was wearing didn’t seem too warm, but Yoshiko looked happy as a clam as they walked hand-in-hand through the dog park. Riko tried not to look at the dogs they passed; they were coming to meet Chika and Shiitake, and Riko didn’t want to freak out before they even left. “I feel like we didn’t accomplish much yesterday,” Riko admitted. “It was fun, but do you really think I won’t be scared of dogs anymore?”

 

Yohane hummed in thought. “You’re not scared right now, are you? The pre-Yohane-treatment Riko would have ran by now!”

 

“That’s true. I guess we’ll have to see how I do when I have to actually _interact_ with a dog,” Riko said, feeling some of her normal anxiety return. Speak of the devil; Riko could see Chika and Shiitake approaching in the distance, with Shiitake eagerly pulling Chika around the park on his leash. Riko swallowed hard and squeezed Yoshiko’s hand tightly.

 

Chika got close enough for Shiitake to take notice of Riko. He stopped in his tracks for a second, took a cautious step...then began barreling towards Riko, with Chika running to keep up with him. Yoshiko quickly released Riko’s hand and sidestepped when Shiitake got close enough to leap up on two feet and put his paws on Riko’s shoulders...

 

And lick her on the face.

 

Riko had been licked in the face by a dog before, but none of the cold terror she usually felt entered her. “H-hi, Shiitake,” Riko said, a bit eagerly. Shiitake hopped down and began to circle Riko as Chika took him off the leash. He sniffed her all around, then sneezed. Riko laughed nervously. “I’m sorry. Did my perfume make you sneeze?” Riko reached down and tried to pat his head, but he immediately jerked his head backward so he could lick her hand. “Aww...!”

 

“Wow, Riko,” Chika said, in awe. “You’ve made a complete one-eighty!”

 

Riko giggled, and was about to respond, but then she felt a familiar tug in her groin. _Oh, no. Oh, dear. This...was not anticipated._ Her cheeks warmed. Her heart started to race. Shiitake pawed at her shoelace, but she didn’t even pay any attention.

 

_Oh my god. I’m getting...aroused..._

 

“Lily, I’m proud of you...and of my super-secret fallen angel techniques!” Riko looked up just in time to see Yohane wink, and she shuddered. All she could think about was Yoshiko, bent over, wiggling her butt and begging for Riko to fuck her...or Yoshiko, riding her desperately, tightening around her...Yoshiko, panting like a bitch in heat, with those cute ears and that cute tail! Riko looked down; she could already see a little tent forming in her dress.

 

Riko clasped her hands in front of her crotch, trying to seem normal. Chika picked up on her odd behavior immediately, though. “You’re not getting scared again, are you? He’s really calm after he’s gotten it all out of his system!”

 

“No, no, I’m calm," Riko said quickly, smiling tightly. “It’s just...well...there’s a pet store around the corner, and I was thinking, um, maybe I should go get Shiitake a...nice...bone, to celebrate our new friendship!”

 

Yoshiko gasped. “A...sacrifice? For Shiitake?! What a great idea!”

 

“Oh, alright! We can all go toge-”

 

“No,” Riko snapped, interrupting Chika bluntly. “I mean...n-no, stay with Shiitake so he can run around for a bit! Me and Yocchan will be right back, alright? Alright! Let’s go, Yocchan. Now.”

 

Riko grabbed Yoshiko’s hand and dragged her to the entrance of the park, trying to focus her breaths and stop her boner from growing as rapidly as it was. Once they got out onto the street, Yoshiko whined, “Why are you gripping me so hard?”

 

“Yocchan.” Riko turned to Yoshiko, and, looking her lover straight in the eyes, said, “I’m...excited.”

 

“Me too!” Riko almost collapsed. “It’s so cool that you and Shiitake are friendly now!”

 

“No, Y-Yocchan, I’m...I’m erect,” Riko whispered, glancing around nervously to make sure nobody heard her.

 

Yoshiko paled. “Be-because of Shiitake?!”

 

“No, because of you! I-I keep thinking about all of those naughty things we did! Ah, Y-Yocchan, help me! It’s going to be noticeable!”

 

Yoshiko blew air into her cheeks, then sighed it all out. “I don’t know what to do...I guess you’re going to have to wait it out. Let’s get the treats, play with Shiitake for a couple of minutes, then hit the road.”

 

“But-but-”

 

“Come on, Lily. Be a good little demon and tough it out,” Yohane commanded. Then, after a short pause and a cackle, she added, “Or, maybe...be a good little puppy?”


End file.
